ronaldsbs6161efandomcom-20200213-history
Bus Rider Public Limited
| company_name = Bus Rider Public Limited | company_type = Public | foundation = 2012 | location = Singapore | key_people = Tay Wei Seng (Chairman) Tay Cho Seng (Deputy Chairman) Tay Soon Seng (CEO) | num_employees = 6634 (2015) | industry = Public Transport | products = Bus and Rail Services in Singapore | revenue = S$448 million SGD (2015) | operating_income = S$36.5 million SGD (2015) | net_income = S$31.6 million SGD (2015) | parent = Permier Bus Rider is a public bus transport operator in Singapore. Singapore has a Triple transport system in which Bus Rider's only competitor is SBS Transit and SMRT Buses, which also operates bus services in Singapore. The company was incorporated as BRDY on 17 Apr 2012, in a heavily regulated market, to be a competitor to SBS Transit and SMRT Buses. In accordance with restructuring at parent company Permier. History In 2012, the company ran with a fleet of 100 buses and two services, 10 (later renumbered 830), 33, 95 (later renumbered 835), 151 (later renumbered 834), and 200. Later, more services were handed over to them by the government along with the tender to operate services in the western region, mainly Kent Ridge. In 2013, as part of the government's plan to make the local bus system more competitive, 28 SBS Transit services and 1 SMRT service were handed over to Bus Rider (BRDY) along with the tender to operate bus services in the South-west corridor, mainly the developing towns Bukit Merah as well as Boon Lay. In that time, an additional of 500 buses will bought in to served this service using with Mercedes-Benz OC500LE (Volgren), Volvo B12BLEA (SC Royale), Scania N280UB Omnicity and Alexander Dennis Enviro500. The Enviro500 look almost identical to the first generation of 50 buses. In 2014, Bus Rider began operations at the Jurong East Bus Interchange, Singapore's first Ungerground Airconditional bus interchange, below the Westgate Shopping Mall. It was also the first air-conditional bus interchange designed to accommodate articulated buses. BRDY used double decker articulated buses, some of which were designed by world-renowned designer, Rolls-Royce Hyperion and was known as the Volvo B9L, Volvo B12BLEA, Scania K320UB 14.5m, MAN ND323F A42 and A61 double decker articulated buses. The handover will finish in stages. 29 SBS Transit services in the Clementi and Jurong East are handing over to Bus Rider in 2014. In the following year, Bus Rider was handed over a MAN ND363GF demonstrator bus, registered as BRB8000M. Bus Rider then placed a purchase of 199 new MAN ND363GF production batch buses. The Production Batches All of them entered revenue service as of 14 November 2015. In Sep 2014, Bus Rider placed an order of another 300 more Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro C2 with Euro 6 Engines, 150 Volvo B9L and 80 MAN ND323F (A42) identical to the first generation Model with same bodywork buses from SilverRoyal Engineering. The buses began revenue service in 2015. On 10 Sep 2015, Bus Rider acquired Paradise Shuttle Pte. Ltd., a bus operator with limited routes serving mainly the city area. Bus Rider is Singapore's first 100% Wheelchair-accessible buses in the entire fleet. - Volvo B9L, Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro, MAN ND323GF (A42) and Mercedes-Benz Citaro G buses are used for Bus Service Enhancement Programme (BSEP) Operations Bus Rider's primary business is providing public transport services in Singapore. Its more notable operations are the following. * Bus operations in Singapore, comprising a fleet of about 1764 buses, serving almost the entire island. * MRT operations along the future Holland Line of the MRT network. * LRT operations and manages the 12 stations along the Jurong Regional LRT lines. Bus stations Bus Rider operates 4 bus interchanges, 4 bus terminals and 4 bus depots. Bus interchanges * Boon Lay Bus Interchange * Bukit Merah Bus Interchange * Clementi Bus Interchange * Jurong East Bus Interchange Bus terminals * Buona Vista Bus Terminal * Ghim Moh Bus Terminal * Kent Ridge Bus Termina * Tuas Bus Terminal Bus depots * Jurong Bus Depot * Punggol Bus Depot * Queenstown Bus Depot * West Coast Bus Depot Bus fleet Bus Rider Bus Service (BRDY) is a public transport operator in Singapore, incorporated on 17 April 2012 by a firm of Paradise Shuttle as a second full-day run bus service, following public transportation market liberalisation reform approved by parliament, which thereafter proposed the formation of another public bus service provider to establish a triple, which will compete with SBS Transit and SMRT Buses in 2012. Fleet at merger * Mercedes-Benz OC500LE (Custom Coaches/Volgren) * Alexander Dennis Enviro500 (Alexander Dennis) * Volvo B12BLEA (SC Royale/SilverRoyal Engineering) * Scania N280UB Omnicity (Scania AB) * Wright Gemini 2 HEV (Wright Gemini 2) * King Long XMQ6906R (SilverRoyal Engineering) * Foton BJ6123SHEVCA-1 (Foton AUV) * Foton BJ6931C9MRD (Foton AUV) * MAN ND363GF A61 (SilverRoyal Engineering) * Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro (EvoBus GmbH) * Mercedes-Benz O530G (EvoBus GmbH) * King Long XMQ6126GRHEV4 (King Long) * MAN ND323F A42 (SilverRoyal Engineering) * Scania K320UB 14.5m (SilverRoyal Engineering/Gemilang Coachworks/Designline) * Volvo B9L (SilverRoyal Engineering) Registration number *(BRB1M to BRB9S) Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro Fuel-Cell (EvoBus GmbH) *(BRB100K to BRB109L) King Long XMQ6906R (SilverRoyal Engineering) *(BRB110G to BRB132T) Foton BJ6931C9MRD (Foton AUV) *(BRB200E to BRB279D) MAN ND323F A42 (SilverRoyal Engineering) *(BRB300A to BRB329T) Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro C2 (EvoBus GmbH) *(BRB330M to BRB379Z) Volvo B9L (SilverRoyal Engineering) *(BRB500P to BRB509R) Mercedes-Benz OC500LE CNG (Volgren CR228L) *(BRB600J to BRB699A) Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro C2 (EvoBus GmbH) *(BRB700D to BRB709E) MAN ND363GF A61 (SilverRoyal Engineering) *(BRB800Z to BRB839M) Alexander Dennis Enviro500 (Alexander Dennis) *(BRB1100D to BRB1149P) Mercedes-Benz OC500LE (Custom Coaches CB60) *(BRB1150J to BRB1249J) Mercedes-Benz OC500LE (Volgren CR228L) *(BRB1250D to BRB1399J) Scania N280UB (Scania AB) *(BRB1400M to BRB1549T) Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro C1 Facelifted (EvoBus GmbH) *(BRB1550M to BRB1599Z) Volvo B9L (SilverRoyal Engineering) *(BRB1600C to BRB1699T) Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro C2 (EvoBus GmbH) *(BRB2000C to BRB2029X) Ankai HFF6127GHEV18 (Anhui Ankai Automobile) *(BRB2030R to BRB2049M) Foton BJ6123SHEVCA-1 (Foton AUV) *(BRB2050H to BRB2099T) Mercedes-Benz OC500LE CNG (Volgren CR228L) *(BRB2100Y to BRB2109Z) Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro Fuel-Cell (EvoBus GmbH) *(BRB2110T to BRB2129R) Foton BJ6123SHEVCA-1 (Foton AUV) *(BRB2130K to BRB2134A) King Long XMQ6126GRHEV4 (SilverRoyal Engineering) *(BRB2388J) Ankai HFF6127GHEV18 (Anhui Ankai Automobile) *(BRB3000X to BRB3099L) Volvo B12BLEA (SC Royale) *(BRB3100R to BRB3199G) Mercedes-Benz O530G C1 Facelifted (EvoBus GmbH) *(BRB3200K to BRB3229D) Volvo B12BLEA (SilverRoyal Engineering) *(BRB3666A) MAN NG363F (MAN AG) *(BRB3880Y) Scania K320UB 14.5m (Designline) *(BRB3888B) Scania K320UB 14.5m (Gemilang Coachworks) *(BRB3999P) Scania K320UB 14.5m (SilverRoyal Engineering) *(BRB4000P to BRB4199A) Alexander Dennis Enviro500 (Alexander Dennis) *(BRB4200D to BRB4349J) MAN ND323F A42 (SilverRoyal Engineering) *(BRB6000B to BRB6074M) Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro C2 (EvoBus GmbH) *(BRB6100X to BRB6149G) Volvo B9L (SilverRoyal Engineering) *(BRB7001S to BRB7100P) Wright Gemini 2 HEV (Wright Gemini 2) *(BRB8000M to BRB8199Z) MAN ND363GF A61 (SilverRoyal Engineering) *(BRB8882J) Nissan Diesel Space Runner (SilverRoyal Engineering) *(BRB8883G) Hino Blue Ribbon (SKS Ci09) *(BRB8888T) Mercedes-Benz OC500LE (Gemilang Coachworks) *(BRB8889R) Volvo B9L (SC Royale)